kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID. Try High Sea Saga and search for the ID "469087859" to find me. You can download the app here: http://appli.kairogame.jp/?gid=100&lh=en * 668 103 111 (02/07/2018) Experienced iOS player, started new on Android, active. Rank 50. Spanish. * 298,296,599 (28/6/18) add for campaign *667345742 (26/6/18) add me for campaign *167,905,388 (24/6/18) add me for campaign *367345235 add me for campaign active alot *568,407,836 (25/6/18), Very Active Player Here "Meliodas" *184585042 (23/6/18) Rank 96, add for campaign players *167,647,199 (22/6/2018) Hello, Hanson here looking for friends :D *767371153 21/6/2018 active player *466830298 Hi, add meeee :> *364 933 214 (20/06/18) Newbie who plays daily (rank 27) *958 026 719 (18/06/18) Looking for campaign players *665 153 070 (16-20 june 18) im active a fast player rank 41 need campagain friends add me daily player 10h a day and i will conpletd the one day campahns before u can even blink pls add me * 564 183 990 (16 jun 18) newbie. help me * 481 191 994 (15 jun 18) add me please im active * 663 504 698 (14 jun 18) please add, very active! *''864 615 436'' (10 Jun 18) Very active! Add me up for campaign rewards! Gogogo! * 762 802 009 (10 jun 18) rank 65 daily active player please add for campaign rewards!!!! * 864 843 062 (10 Jun 18) Please add for campaign rewards! *362 430 834 (10 Jun 18) Daily active player, need campaign players. *''184 585 042'' (5 Jun 2018) rank 91, need campaign players. *''247 779 643'' (4 jun 2018) rank 91, looking for active campaign players (anything that we can hunt) *'561809553' (9 Jun 2018) Currently Rank 21, looking for active campaign players and also friends! -Vitchessa *'648929874' (2 Jun 2018) rank 80, looking for active campaign players (monster 3, smith tickets and equipment) *862 711 001 New player please add me *959 068 267 active player 31 May 2018 *362 038 725 lvl 38 new active player, playing campaigns, please add me *861 976 599 new active player (30 May 2018)please add me *758 413 734 new active player *554 725 018 rank 82 looking for active players *744 634 006 lv114 on nightmare mode *'955160884'(26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players 5/10 slots left. *'960148386' (26/05/18) still new here, just add me if you want *748999666 (26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players.. *'655682772' (25/05/18) rank 34 looking for active campaign players. *'759561232' (22/05/18) new player rank 19 and increasing *483092756 Restarted my file as a new player *'957984095' (22/05/18) add me i play everyday *444 560 389 (22/05/18) add me i play everytime *957984095 (22/05/18) daily active player *353431237 (21/05/18) rank 38 HardMode. i play all day, everyday, without question. *448140345 (18/05/18) rank 87 looking for active campaign players. *'949 344 882' (17/5/18) Active Player, Rank 120. *'359416161' New Player, Rank 16 and increasing... (17/5/18) *559320458 new player, rank 10. *637035431 (16-05-2018) rank 80 daily player *256563937 (Update 21/5/18) rank 42, daily active player *'648 929 874' (update 13/5/18) rank 64, daily active player looking for campaign friends *'662 871 285' (update 13/5/18) rank 40, daily active player *953252896 (5/15/18) Rank 53. Seeks help to abuse campaign bonuses. *353431237 (10/5/18) newbie rank 5 looking for friends. add me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *153145470 (12/5/18) (2 more) just play for fun. I don't play daily! *257628374 (09/05/18) active player *549040353 (08/05/18) very active player *552588709 (08/05/18) active campaigns big monster *656,595,741 (07/05/18) The names SpO456 with a rank of 26 looking for people who wants help in campaign i am an active user. *275989075 (7/5/18) rank 71 need active players for campaign thx *249994987 (7/5/18)i play all day, and need friends rank 58 *550150007 (6/5/18) rank 74, looking for active campaign player *256,428,999 (6/5/18) *856280042 rank 35 new active player 05.05.2018 *955,160,884 - rank 30 5/5/2018 *52588709 - active campaign 5/5/2018 *851,728,557 (04may2018) daily active campaign player *456098599 (3/5/18) - add me :) *356122323 *255887312 *744 634 006 lv66 on nightmare mode *353,431,237 (full friendslist) (29/4/2018) new daily active player rank 35!! add me or miss out on farm! *151,806,428 (29/4/2018) new Active player add me for campaign *954,662,144 (28/4/2018) Active player starting over *754,859,336 (28/4/2018) add me pls for campaign *654,679,705 (full friendslist) (28/4/2018) new very active player looking for campaign hunting *549 748 329 (28/4/2018) daily player *552,057,599 04/26/2018 rank 27 (add me pls) *'312 917 482' 25/4/2018 rank 71 active everyday need friends for campaigns :) *453669612 (full friendslist) 24/4/18 online 24/7 Need friends for campaign *'736 238 549' 12/4/2018 Rank Max (200) player in nightmare mode, stuck in last map and still searching for a full list of legit/active campaign friends! :) * 249,994,987 we go together campaign! *749 221 435 (19/04/2018) add me please * 849561744 - (19/04/2018) add me, need friend for campaign. daily active player, rank 63 *149 693 865 (16/4/2018) add me please *'648 929 874' 15/4/2018 Rank 36 need active campaign friends. *744 634 006 lv100 need friends for campaigns *823 551 025 (update 10/4/18) rank 114 now, will help much as i can about campaign, a little busy studying though :3 *288 977 710 Playing Daily *350 324 479 Daily player, helping in campaigns. *137578411 *911,664,423 DAILY PLAYER NEED FOR CAMPAIGN 05/04/2018 *832 102 912 daily active player *448639366 i will help in huntings campaings april 1 2018* *215 685 225 trying to get Megapooch *466 619 425 active all day, need friends for campaign, April 1,2018. *236 498 425 Currently Rank 80,Online Rank 8, Need Campaign Buddy, April 1,2018. *448610485 i play all day, and need friends *846,685,206 need som buds. *744 634 006 lv73 need friends for campaigns *144914122 active daily golden pass *346 053 968 i'm active every day and need friends *546 906 213 active and need friends *146,364,636 3/20 active daily with golden pass *246,342,184 active daily ready for campaign *345,180,900 active multiple times a day *144,350,159 active every day *445,268,380 active daily *445 084 463 somewhat active 24/7 *145,417,422 i'm active every day please add me i am need more friend cause i am lonely 16/03/18 *591,579,143 I’m active daily would love to not be alone anymore 3/15/18 *944303041 I'm active daily, 3-15-2018 *'244,856,437' 15/03/2018 Hi all and need campaign friend , thanks a lot *945,387,659 i'm active and need campaign friend *142,848,507 Active and needs friends~! *332126434 been playing since 10/18/17 always active and need friends * 239,335,383 2018/3/7 currently hunt mandragora *'843 463 121' 5/3/2018 returnee player currently rank 11(prev rank 61) active mon-sun *'341698637' March 4 2018 just needed friends :) *'942 208 476' 4/3/2018 active *'842518502' 01/03/2018 active *'740 317 950'28/02/2018 rank 48 add me pls *'634 404 212' 28/02/2018 Add me im weak ^_^ , im rank 51 now. *'640,532,646' 27/02/2018 feel free to add me, i'm an active player! Current rank.43 *'341 779 957' 26/02/2018 Looking for quest friend! I play daily actively. *'586511231' 25/02/218 Looking for quest friend. I'm currently lvl 87 and play daily actively. Please if you're a low lvl don't add me. *'637 035 431' 22-02-2018 rank 64 plz ad me *'334 123 706' rank 49, looking for campaigns friends *838 192 522 - 2018/2/19 add me please *939.788.836 - 2018.02.19 looking for homies who wanna play with me add *139 418 747 active and daily player, 18/02/2018 *'438 869 101' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *505.154.295 daily campaign player,looking for campaign friends lvl 120 *739,549,544 - 18/2/18 Hello, please add me, New player. *'137 655 025' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *137 578 411 - daily player, campaigning (16-02-18) *636 650 148 - play daily *436 493 563 |rank 52| WA:081285806242 *738.577.591 need campaign friend *'235 580 288' Please add me recent player rank 37 frequently play need help campaign grinding *637 528 931 new player here, please add me *'529 278 487' 12/02/2018 active and daily player !!! Need friend to push campaigns together. Now my rank at 95. Please add me If you really do the hard campaing too :). Please don't add me if you are newbie or lv below 80 *137 663 519 New guy, hardcore grinder, need help and friends. (February 10 2018 *535 808 300 new player (February 09 2018) *937 235 703 new player, please add me *'537280640' 9/2/18 new player, please add, play daily *'536 914 188' 8/2/2018 Need campaigning friends, thanks! *'129 096 966' 4/2/2018 Hello, active and daily player. Looking for campaining friends! :) *'936 036 458' 2/3/2018 Hello guys! I'm active! Looking for campaigning friends. *'534 395 119' 2/2/28 I play this game a lot. looking for campaigning friends. *'634 954 950' 02/02/2018 Hello,new player here. *935 364 735 31/01/2018 add me guys im active! *'733 844 775' 31/01/18 active daily add me please ♥ Lets push campaigns! Low ranks can add me as well. *935 364 735 - 31/01/2018 add me guys im active. *135039521 - 30/1/18 active daily, add me :3 *'631 557 116' 27/01/18 active daily, started playing again, looking for active campaign friends, already rank 58 within only 2 weeks, former veteran player 1 year ago *'381 839 284' 25/01/18 active rank 52 looking for active campaigners *'933 941 790' 25/01/2018 hãy thêm tôi, thường xuyên trực tuyến, làm nhiệm vụ chiến dịch. *'133 599 210' 24/01/18 New player but play often *'531 719 768' 22/01/18 active, add me :^)) *'533 071 872' 22/01/18 whats good, add me :^)) *'432 756 713' 20/01/08 add me started playing again.Daily player Thanks:) *'632 270 892' 18/01/08 Add me active player *'431 719 398' 17/01/08 Started this week, now at rank 27. Starting in demand campaigns *'162 407 318' 17/01/18 New player but play often *'226 753 807' 17/01/18 Daily player, looking for active campaign friends. Rank 42 *'130 194 263' 12/01/18 Brand new player add me plz *'827 353 912' 16/01/18 play daily, campaign ready, rank41 *'131 626 975' 16/01/18 Hi! Rank26 and Plays daily. Looking also for campaign friends *''' 327 979 153''' 15/01/18 Rank40 looking for campaign friends. *'129 521 940' 14/01/18 I’m new to the game, but play often. *'131 024 498' 12/01/18 Brand new player *'529 278 487' 11/01/18 currently level 50, looking for campaign friends, daily player !! *630 215 418 active everyday *920.761.879 my fleetrank is 42 and i try to complete the monsterhunt missions. *'528 407 291' 02/01/18 currently level 48, looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *213 855 724 Rank 82, always stay at Secluded Island, Treelania. Looking for campaign enthusiast. *826 310 180 active player R18 been playing since 1st of january please add me? *'523 818 108' 05/01/2018 Active player here add me guys and also noobs you can add me :D *324 991 254 04/01/2018 active daily *327 057 837 03/01/2018 im noobs, add guys :D (now rank 32) *127 385 938 02/1/2018 CAMPAAAAAAAAIGNS!!!!! (I have Baelzebub 2 ;-) ) *226 605 241 - add me doods 03/01/18. *528 407 291 02/01/18 looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *347 067 158 01/01/18 *423 533 873 - level 56 daily add 4 campaigns!! *227 171 073 01/01/18 Medals, hunts, campaigns! * 827 231 754 30/12/17 started new id rank 23 in less than a day and not slowing down anytime soon. add me for campaign. Thanks. *505 154 295 30/12/17 back on with a new id - please add though i am low rank right now *327 057 837 29/12/17 back active w/new id , add please guys *820 998 633 29/12/17 pode adicionar lvl 44 *725 718 585 26/12/17 add me! rank 22 in 3 days! *275 989 075 25/12/17 plz add thank you *948 635 118 25/12/17 *126 228 134 24/12/17 Friend for medals *410 191 241 23/12/17 hunting 4500 king plombs for Firaj 2, add me *458 745 175 22/12/17 monster hunt add me! *825 170 661 22/12/17 monster hunt *124 720 895 22/12/17 Campaign Hunters *324 604 775 21/12/17 friend for medals *863 631 426 20/12/17 looking campaign fri add me plz *322 253 648 12/17/17. LF friends. *174 083 294 Active player. 12/17/17. Looking for campaign friends. *524 245 198 Active player. 12/16/17. Looking for friends. *223 798 335 (December 16,2017) active player add me up *394 150 178 (December 12,2017)Looking for campaign buddies. Currently aiming for Firaj2 *948 652 213 looking for monsters hunting friends! * 159 486 014 ACTIVE 50 days, check everyday. * 721 855 040" to find me, active player, level 48 *112 842 487 Rank 80, Hard mode player looking for campaign hunters! add me *121 645 937 New player, play everyday add me up! *595 123 956 Looking for actual active hunters ^^ *117 097 635 （02/02/2017）Active player looking for hunting buddies!Hunting Tortugans for Baelzebub 3 now! *521 347 855 Active player rank 32 Monster campaigns *515 370 074 (01/12/2017) Active everyday, feel free to add me! *218 880 810 (27/11/2017) Let's be friend,im a daily player *917 782 306 (27/11/2017) Add Me, I am a Daily Player =) *919 255 245 (26/11/2017) add me *319758841 (26/11/2017) Daily player *407843865 (26/11/2017) I don't have any friends so please add me and do some campaign together * 914 389 808 (26/11/2017) camping hunter needed! *118 932 155 (25/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters * 213 855 724 (23/11/2017) ADD ME IF YOU ARE ACTIVE HUNTER. I'M ACTIVE DAILY & LOVE TO COLLECT LARGE MONSTERS. FOR OVER 2000 KILLS CAMPAIGN, I'LL HELP SINCE I NOTICE YOU STARTED WITH 500 KILLS, THAT IS A SIGNAL. *517 582 118 (20/11/2017) *717 893 168 nov 19 *116 510 791 (Nov 19) Rank 36 active and daily player. *215 685 225 (19 nov) active campaigning *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active *112 377 577 Rank 54 have played 28 days in a row. Active quest hunter *817 073 076 (17 Nov) Always Active Add me :) *317187736 (14 Nov) very active :) *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quest. *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign